The Children Of Death And Wizards
by A Random Boi
Summary: Hecate sends her demigod prodigy, Hazel Levesque, as well as Nico Di Angelo, the son of Hades, along with Frank Zhang and Will Solace to find a monster that infiltrated into Hogwarts, a school for wizards and witches that was built after the creating of Hecates wizarding community. Takes place post BoO and ToA, during the Goblet of Fire.
1. Money from Gringotts and Getting Wands

**Takes place three years after BoO, leaving Hazel at 17, Nico at 17, Will at 18, and Frank at 19. Since we have no idea how ToA ends yet, let's pretend the whole thing goes down smoothly and all our kiddos are fine. Takes place during the Goblet of Fire. For ships, we've got Solangelo and Frazel. I haven't actually finished the whole Harry Potter series yet, so I might get things wrong that are cleared up in the future books.**

**Feel free to correct any mistakes I make, both grammatical and story-wise!!**

**Thanks for reading, please follow the story and leave a review!**

**Chapter 1 - Narrator POV**

The three only demigods left conscious were staring at the long street before them, which was bustling with about a hundred wizards and witches, as well as curious creatures here and there, which couldn't be considered human or monsters. Nico was passed out cold in Will's arms, but considering that he had had to shadow travel all four of them, plus their luggage, across the Atlantic and into a magical area, it was surprising that he hadn't dropped dead from the hard journey.

Hazel walked ahead of the three guys, towards a large building with the name _**Gringotts **_engraved on the front, over the doors that were sitting wide open. Frank and Will shrugged as they followed Hazel inside, deciding that she knew what she was doing. The inside of the building was quite empty, with a few people talking at counters, then following goblins down to the vaults in what seemed to be mine carts.

The youngest demigod walked to the reception, where a small goblin started speaking to her.

"Hello miss, what can I do for you?" he asked, his deep, gravelly voice surprising the taller demigods.

"Hello, I need to take out some money, my family vault is number 6575. I have my key right here" She fished through her pocket and pulled out a cute keychain with her horse, Arion, engraved into celestial bronze. A few keys seemed normal, except for one large golden key, which shined more than Imperial Gold. It was encrusted with a variety of small gemstones. The goblin nodded and stepped out from behind the desk, escorting them to a cart that wasn't in use. As soon as they were all settled in, the goblin pulled a lever and they started barreling down the steep slope, taking hundreds of sharp turns that, according to the laws of physics, should've flipped the entire cart over. As they passed hundreds of vaults, Hazel held her hands up in the air, yelling out gleefully, her curly bronze hair flying behind her. She had thankfully cut it short before their trip, so no one got a face full of hair. Will was screaming at the top of his lungs, holding Nico so tightly that the poor kid must've been suffocating. Frank, on the other hand, didn't let out any sound as he held the cart's sides so tightly that his knuckles turned white. He was using all of his concentration to not puke on Nico.

The cart only came to a full stop after twenty minutes. Frank was the first one out as soon as it stopped, he ran to the nearest bin and threw up his breakfast before sitting down against the wall beside the vault. Will tripped as he got out of the cart, stumbling a bit on his feet and trying not to drop. Hazel hopped out and ran up to the vault door as if nothing happened, looking rejuvenated, as the underground was her father's realm, and she was surrounded by an enormous amount of gold. After pushing the key inside the lock and turning it, the huge vault door opened up, revealing a modest amount of money. She was in no way poor, and could in no way be considered rich. Hazel walked in, followed by Frank and Will, and scooped enough money to buy supplies and sleep at the inn for two weeks. She also handed each guy fifteen drachmas so they would be able to send Iris messages to the camp.

Once they were all set up, the got back into the cart, which went much slower that time, to Frank's relief.

"Hazel? Why do you even have a vault here? You're not exactly a witch." Frank asked nervously.

The brown teenager turned around and smiled, her golden eyes shining. "I found out that my family, the Levesques, used to be wizards; until my grandmother was born without powers. She married a muggle, and they, in turn, had my mom, who's powers were limited to divination. Thanks to my dad, I was born with strong powers, but I never got to put them to use because of Gaea's intervention."

The two other guys stared at her in shock, then got jolted out of their awe when the cart came to a stop at the lobby. The passengers all stepped out and thanked their escort before leaving the building, feeling more confident about their quest. They stood outside of a store called _**Flourish and Blotts, **_waiting for Hazel, their quest leader, to explain the plan of action.

"Because the Leaky Cauldron, the inn we're staying at, isn't in the alley, we need to buy our wands before we can come back inside. That's the only way we can get into Diagon alley without shadow traveling. When Nico wakes up, we're gonna come back here and shop for our supplies, robes, and his own wand. Got it?"" She explained. The other two nodded quickly, then started towards a small shop, with the name _**Ollivanders **_written on the front, a small sign indicating that their business had been run ever since 380 BC.

The demigods strolled inside and were immediately met by a small old man.

"You're buying wands, yes? Which one of you?"

"Actually, we're all buying wands. Though Nico here can't really get one yet." Will responded as he set the sleeping teenager down on a couch.

"I see, I see... Raise your wand arm please, yes, you first."

He gestured to Frank, who raised his right hand. Immediately, a bunch of magical tape measures began swirling around the tallest teenager, measuring a large number of small details, like the distance between his eyes and such. When they were done, Ollivander nodded and pulled a small and long wooden box from a shelf and brought it over to the Canadian.

"Ebony, Twelve and a half inches, unicorn hair. Try it, give it a flick."

Frank did as he was told, the only thing that happened was a loud crack, resonating through the store. Ollivander shook his head and took the wand back before handing another one to Frank.

"Cherry, Eleven inches, Unicorn hair."

This time, the wand created a shower of red sparks, more beautiful and calming than the usual chaotic red. Ollivander smiled widely.

"yes, Cherry wood does seem like your type. Now is your turn."

Ollivander turned to Will, who had been staring at Nico's sleeping face. He got up and held out his right arm, then the tape measures went back to work on measuring small details. The small man pulled out a wooden case and opened it, handing the wand to Will.

"Laurel, nine inches, Unicorn hair"

When Will flicked it, fire shot out of it, surprising all the demigods, but not Ollivander. The little man quickly poured water on the fire and took the wand from Will. He came back with another wand, which once again, didn't work. It took Will another seven tries before he got a good reaction.

"Pearwood, twelve inches, phoenix feather"

When he flicked it, a golden shower of dust flew out of the wand's tip, then disappeared. Next was Hazel, she lifted up her left hand, got briefly assaulted by the measuring tapes, then was handed a wand by Ollivander.

"Elder wood, ten inches, and Thestral hair"

Ollivander walked to the newly filled bucket of water, seemingly ready for the worst. However; when Hazel flicked it, gemstones started appearing out of the tip, and disappearing as soon as they would hit the floor. She grinned at the wand, then at Ollivander, who seemed relieved not to have had to witness an accident with the thestral hair wand.

"The three wands together will be 21 Galleons."

Hazel handed him the money, handed each guy a wand, then let Will pick Nico up again before they left the store. Hazel led the way towards the nearby muggle street, and, as soon as they walked onto that street, a wall appeared behind them, separating the demigods from Diagon Alley.

They entered the first building to their left, the _**Leaky Cauldron, **_and stared around at the room, which had a bar counter and multiple dining tables. They walked to the counter, and Frank quickly got them two rooms, one for Will and Nico, and one for Frank and Hazel. They were led up to their rooms, which were face to face with each other.

They said goodnight, and Will laid Nico down in their bed before going to sleep beside the son of Hades.

**This is actually my first fanfic, so I'm hoping that you guys enjoy it! Please keep following the story, It's bound to get more interesting later on. Also, I know I might get some annoyed readers because I didn't include Percy and Annabeth, but honestly, those two have been through enough, I'm gonna let them live their lives away from the gods.**


	2. Off Shopping, Meeting Molly Weasley

**Thanks to everyone that's following the series!**

**I'm planning on making a crossover one-shot series with, so if you want to see PJO or HOO characters meet characters from other fandoms, just let me know!**

**That's it for now, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Nico_

* * *

Nico woke up from his dream with a start, having had a nightmare about the suffocating pomegranate seed- induced coma he had put himself in during the giant war. The unfamiliar ceiling and room made him immediately forget about his nightmare that he had just woken up from. When he felt movement in the bed beside him, Nico twisted the ring on his finger to make his sword appear, he would have probably beheaded the sleeping person if he hadn't stopped to take a closer look at them. Recognizing his dirty blond hair and tanned skin splattered with freckles, Nico dropped his sword, metal clattering on the floor as it turned back into a ring.

Will woke up because of the sound of metal falling on the floor, then glanced up at the fairly embarrassed Nico. He smirked slightly, and Nico instantly wanted to melt into the shadows when he saw the mischievous smile that could rival the Stoll brothers' smiles when they had a prank ready.

"So.." Will started, grinning widely, "what were you doing with your sword?"

Nico's face paled, then his cheeks started burning a bright red. His infinitely dark eyes were shining behind his uneven bangs.

"I didn't recognize you at first... So my reflexes kicked in. Sorry, Will."

"It's fine Neeks, now get showered and dressed before we eat breakfast, and don't you dare skip breakfast, doctor's orders. I already showered last night, so I'll wait for you downstairs." Will ordered simply while he pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a blue checkered dress shirt with rolled up sleeves. The son of Apollo left their bedroom and walked down to the tavern area of the inn, leaving Nico alone to get himself ready for their shopping day.

* * *

After having showered and pulled on a simple black t-shirt and jeans with his old aviator jacket, Nico left his and Will's bedroom, walking unsurely down the stairs to find himself in the inn's lobby and tavern, where there sat a counter and were multiple tables scattered everywhere. People were already sitting at tables and at the counter, eating breakfast, drinking coffee, or just reading newspapers.

When he finally noticed Will sitting at a table with Hazel (her short hair was tied in a bun, and she was wearing some overalls with a striped red and yellow t-shirt) and Frank (he wore some grey jeans and a red sweater with a small white maple leaf imprinted on the sleeve). They were all eating pancakes and french toast when Nico sat down at an empty chair at the table, picking up a stray newspaper without even glancing at the food.

"Nico, you'd better not starve yourself. You can't ruin your health again after you finally got all better!" Hazel's voice called out while he was gawking at the moving pictures in the paper, showing a group of people in robes and holding broomsticks. The headlines were impossible to read, all of it looking like gibberish.

_Damn Dyslexia, hopefully they have Greek or Latin books at that school of theirs._

"Hey, doc, can you read that headline for me? Your dyslexia isn't as bad as mine." He asked while leaning towards the blonde.

Will nodded and read it out, frowning slightly. "The Quidditch World Cup is happening in London this year... blah blah blah... The crowd is huge..." He skimmed through the typed-out words before handing it back to Nico. "It's a super popular wizard sport, and hasn't been hosted here in a really long time, so a lot of people are excited about that. Apparently, it already started earlier this morning."

Nico nodded and stole a toast from Will's plate, eating it slowly while deciding to just look at pictures of people in the paper. Frank spoke up when he had finished his own breakfast.

"So, I just received some letters destined to the four of us earlier this morning... from someone called 'Minerva McGonagall'. She knows about the quest, and decided that the cover story for us being at Hogwarts is that they invited a fourth school, ours, to join their tournament for students. The competitors go through a bunch of challenges, and the school that stacks up the most points wins a lot of money. She said that we'll be joining in on fourth year classes, since we already studied the first three years' curriculums without wands."

Hazel was the first to break the stunned silence that had washed over the table.

"You waited until now to tell us?" Frank nodded.

"I wanted to wait until Nico was there." He said softly, handing each of them a letter with their names on it. Every letter had instructions, a ticket, and a list of school supplies that they would need

"So... are you guys gonna tell me when I'm getting my wand? 'Cause I noticed that you guys have wands now." Nico said, looking up from the paper that was giving him a headache due to his dyslexia.

The other teenagers seemed surprised at his remark, having all forgotten that Nico had been passed out the entirety of the afternoon the day before.

"Right, right, we're going to get you one while we're shopping for the school supplies, don't worry Nico," Hazel said as she pulled out a couple galleons and knuts to pay for their breakfast.

They all stood up and left for Diagon Alley, where only a couple witches and wizards were walking in and out of shops. Nico was about to speak up when Hazel pulled towards a shop. He only managed to glimpse at a cursive 'O' on the sign before he was pushed inside by his friends, coming face to face with an old man.

"Uh... hi." He said, social anxiety taking over him.

"Hello, Mr. Ollivander. We're back for Nico's wand." Hazel said with a smiled as she sat down on a bench with Frank and Will.

"Yes, Yes. Hello Nico, I'm the wand maker, now please hold out your wand arm."

Nico hesitated before holding up his right hand, then tried to twist his ring when a tape measure started measuring his whole body. Thankfully for the supply, Nico had forgotten his ring in his and Will's bedroom, so he couldn't destroy Ollivander's things. After being measured for a few minutes, Ollivander pulled a thin and long box from a shelf and brought it over to Nico, opening it to reveal a wand.

"Beech, 8 inches, Phoenix feather. Give it a flick, will you?"

Nico did as he was told, and with a loud CRACK, he was forced to drop it, as it had started burning his hand.

"Uh... Let's try another..?" he suggested awkwardly.

"Alright..." Ollivander took the wand and switched it out for another. "Applewood, 11 inches, Dragon heartstring."

Nico tried again, this time, the wand didn't react at all. He kept trying another seven times before he found his wand.

"Try this. Pine, 12 inches, Thestral tail hair"

When Nico flicked it, the lights in the room flickered, and a dozen gemstones spilled from the wand's tip.

Ollivander nodded and put all the other boxes away, then stood at his counter. "This one is seven galleons."

Hazel gave him the money, and they walked out, thanking Ollivander for the wand that Nico couldn't help but stare at.

The demigods then walked into Madam Malkin's robe shop, where they were measured by the seamstress so they could have new robes sewn for them, dark purple on the outside, light orange on the inside. At the same time, they bought themselves some dress robes, in which Nico despised most of them. He searched for a while before finally finding some decent looking formal wear; black robes trimmed in silver, and with silver drakons embroidered on the bottom. Will insisted to match with Nico, to the son of Hades' despair, he chose some deep red dress robes with a golden trim and cattle embroidered on the bottom. Hazel went for a golden dress, the bottom of it was a mix of different see-through colourful fabrics that looked like gemstones. Frank bought himself beige robes that would've been identical to his praetor outfit if it wasn't for the buttons on the front and the long sleeves. He even had packed his purple cape with his clothes, so he could really show his ranking.

The four regular robes had been finished by the time that the four had their dress robes adjusted, so Hazel paid them the 50 galleons and they left, carrying their new clothes in bags.

"Will, did you really need to get matching robes for both of us? What will people think about it? What if Brits hate gay couples?!"

"Nico, British wizards won't stop me from going to what can be considered prom with you, okay?"

"But the quest-!"

"No buts, now let's go to that Flourish and Blotts place to get our books, okay?"

"Fine"

Nico could swear he had heard Hazel chuckle at their conversation.

* * *

_Hazel_

* * *

When the group walked into the book store, Hazel couldn't believe her eyes. All around them, they were surrounded by hundreds of books, each section labelled clearly, or at least, it would've been clear if the demigods didn't all suffer from dyslexia. Even Will, who was the best out of all of them at figuring out the general idea of what something is saying, was out of his element because of all the unknown wizarding terms.

They wandered around the book store aimlessly, trying and failing to read the labels, and even less the book covers, which all seemed to be written in unreadable cursive or calligraphy. When they were finally losing hope, a plump little lady with fiery red hair tapped Hazel's shoulder.

"Hello dear, I noticed you and your friends were having trouble with finding things, do you need some help?" She smiled so sweetly that Hazel's heart was threatening to melt.

The other guys, however, were much more apprehensive, which Hazel could understand, since they had learned over time that trusting overly sweet strangers was the equivalent of laying down in a coffin and being asked to be buried. They only calmed down when Nico mumbled, too quietly for the lady to hear, "I can sense her mortality. She's just a normal witch."

They all eased up, and Hazel nodded for the lady's help.

"Two of us four can't actually read English very well, and we're muggle-born wizards, so all these terms, mixed with our lack of knowledge on this language is making things hard for us to find what we need. Will and I would help, but we're dyslexic, so that's a bust for us too." She said, deciding that saying that the four teenagers are dyslexic was a coincidence too weird to accept.

Hazel gave the woman a school list and waited for the help they needed.

"Oh! You're all fourth years? You look like you should be in fifth- and seventh-years instead...", Hazel smiled at that, quickly using the bluff that Minerva had told them to use, "We're actually here from America for that triwizard tournament. Our school is based during the usual school breaks so we can learn regular muggle curriculums as well as magic. Because of that, we're going to join in on the classes at Hogwarts because we lack supervision from our actual teachers and such. We're going in our fourth year because, in America, many monsters and creatures roam around everywhere, so they teach us mostly how to defend ourselves against them, meaning that we're behind on most subjects."

The lady nodded and pulled the teenagers to certain bookshelves and pulling out books that they needed. After they had paid for their things, the lady gasped.

"Oh...! I forgot to introduce myself to you kids. My name is Molly Weasley, I'm shopping for my kids and their friends while they're all out watching that Quidditch tournament."

Hazel shook her hand eagerly, followed by Frank, Will, and an unenthusiastic but polite Nico. When they left the building, Molly spoke up happily.

"How about you kids come join me for ice cream at Florean's parlour? It's the best in the alley, I can tell you that!"

"That actually sounds delightful! Besides, some of us haven't had a proper breakfast." She gazed pointedly at Nico, who suddenly seemed interested in his boots.

"Yeah... Guess I could use a snack..." He mumbled, his slightly redder olive skin showing his embarrassment at being called out like that.

"So... Molly. What are your sons' and their friends' names? Since we'll be in the same class as some of them, it would be good to at least know their names." Frank asked and explained politely, to Hazel's relief. He tended to sound insensitive at times without realizing it.

"Oh yes, my three oldest sons aren't in school anymore, Bill, Charlie, and Percy," Hazel noticed that Nico winced slightly at the sound of that name, "The two oldest in school are the twins, Fred and George, they're always causing such a ruckus. Then there's Ron, in your year, and the family's baby and only girl, Ginny. Ron's two best friends are also there, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

Molly placed her hands quickly over her mouth for a reason that Hazel didn't know.

"Why are you covering your mouth? Did we hear something we shouldn't have?" Nico asked somewhat bluntly.

Molly seemed slightly confused at their lack of a reaction. "You kids don't know about Harry? I thought for sure that everyone knew about him. I reckon Americans don't learn about what happened in London 14 years ago"

They all shook their heads in sync, causing Molly to sigh deeply.

"A long time ago, there was a dark wizard, whose name shouldn't be spoken, who used his immense powers to cause suffering and destruction, killing and torturing poor unknowing muggles and muggle-borns, saying that they were inferior beings. One night, that dark wizard went to the Potter household, and, using an illegal killing spell, murdered Harry's parents. But when he tried to get Harry with the spell, it somehow rebounded and killed that wizard. Because of that, Harry is known as 'The Boy who Lived'".

Hazel caught her breath. That was so horrible! To hurt an innocent family and to try and kill a baby.

Nico simply nodded solemnly, though he had been in the Lotus hotel when that had been happening, Hazel guessed he could probably still feel the tortured souls of the poor people who had passed away all those years before.

They all finished their ice-creams and got up to go shopping again. The next places were quite uneventful, as they got the much simpler supplies, like quills, ink, parchment, cauldrons, and potion ingredients. Hazel, however, noticed that Nico and Will bought some invisible ink while Nico was talking about wanting to keep in touch if they ended up in different houses. The last thing on their list and one of the most troubling was the fact that they would need pets, which they didn't have, and weren't sure if they could even care for said animals after their quest was over.

"Maybe we should just keep them. As long as we're not getting frogs or something, a well-trained pet could actually be an asset during other quests." Hazel suggested, making sure not to let Molly overhear.

"Yeah, and they're magical! I bet that they would be able to endure more than a regular animal." Will added thoughtfully.

Soon enough, they had all agreed that it was worth it to get some pets.

They entered the Magical Menagerie, which was quite quiet until Nico walked in, then every single animal started screeching or hissing at the son of death. The demigods started looking around at the different cages, trying to figure out what kind of pet they'd want to have at Hogwarts. Will was the first to choose one, he had found a beautiful brown owl, with large golden eyes like Apollo's chariot.

Hazel picked up a light brown cat with black spots, short fur, and bright green eyes that She immediately fell in love with. Frank went for what looked like a falcon, considering its sharp talons and hooked beak, but the tall Asian didn't look at her species, but more her behaviour. She was extremely calm inside her cage, sometimes trying to slide her beak through the bars to touch his hand.

Last but not least, Hazel noticed Nico pull a black kitten from its cage and petting it, the animal immediately closed her eyes and rubbed her head against Nico's hand appreciatively.

The whole group had bought the pets, along with food, cages, and a special glove for Frank so the falcon's talons wouldn't hurt him. They then left the last store feeling quite accomplished. The sun was setting already over the houses, turning the sky a warm orange.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley, you were a great help," Frank said as his soft voice betraying his large and strong physique. The little lady giggled softly and shook her head.

"It was no problem! Besides, I love Helping others when they need it, so I don't mind. Where are you kids headed next?"

Nico spoke up for the first time in a few hours, "I guess we're going to go back to that Leaking Cauldron place, though there isn't much to do until school starts."

Molly raised her eyebrows, obviously not having gotten the kind of response she wanted.

"You're staying at that dirty old pub until school starts? That's in a week! You won't be doing anything at all, and who knows, you might run out of money! And anyway, you probably have no idea how to get to the Hogwarts express, _do you_?"

Frank scratched his head, "You know... She's right about that. We don't even know where the King's Cross station is."

Soon enough, Hazel and the others were forced to agree that they were completely unprepared.

"Well, where do you think we should be staying in that case? The Leaky Cauldron is the best and the cheapest wizard inn we can stay at." Will stated, getting slightly worried.

Molly thought for a moment before speaking up merrily "Well, you kids could just go to my home for the next week. I'm sure we still have room for four, definitely for you, Hazel, you can share with Ginny and Hermione. And we still have the couch that can be used, and there's still room with Charlie and Bill, even if it's a tight squeeze."

The four demigods stared in stunned silence. No mortal had ever helped a demigod except for the occasional car ride or directions.

"Do you mean it? You'd really do that for us?" Frank asked, genuinely on the brink of tears of relief.

The lady nodded "I'm not one to leave children to fend for themselves in old taverns where strangers could easily hurt or scam them. How about you four pack up and come with me to my house? The newfound quiet was refreshing this morning, but I feel that eating alone would be quite dull anyway."

The facts that she wasn't a monster and that she had children were all that the demigods needed to be persuaded to go with her. They quickly stuffed their suitcases with their belongings and school supplies, then walked down to see Mrs. Weasley while carrying their luggage and their pets' cages.

Molly guided them to a fireplace, where she pulled out a pouch of powder and threw it in the fire, turning it green. Frank's reaction was to take a step back and Hazel knew he was remembering the lobster monster incident when Leo had hurled Greek fire at the monster, almost hitting Frank and Hazel.

"All you have to do is step into the flame and call out the name of the place you're going to, in this case, 'The Burrow', and you'll appear in my home's fireplace, alright?"

Nico nodded and stepped inside, much to Will's exasperation.

"The burrow," He said, in a surprisingly bored voice. The green flames climbed up his body and he vanished, motivating Will enough to go in after him. "The Burrow!" Will called desperately as he disappeared next.

Frank got in meekly and mumbled the words softly, disappearing next.

Then Hazel got in, calling out in a loud and clear voice, "The Burrow."

The flamed danced up until she felt herself leave that fireplace and appear in a new one.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I'll try to update at least once every two weeks, preferably once a week, but that all depends. With that in mind, please leave a review and have a good day!**

_**Please note that I, in no way, own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson, all rights go to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan respectively.**_


	3. Meeting the Golden Trio

**Hey it's me again, sorry for the short chapter this week, and for it being late, but the next one is going to be longer, so don't worry! Also, hooray for the first Harry Potter POV for this fanfic!**

**Feel free to send requests for PJO and HOO crossovers with other fandoms for my oneshot series in the making! I've already got My Hero Academia on my list, but I need more to start posting that series.**

* * *

**ApolloSenpaii: Gentle reminder: Frank isn't dyslexic nor ADHD. Other than**** that, great job!**

**\- Thanks for reminding me! I completely forgot. I probably won't change the dyslexic part though, since they basically only meet Molly because their dyslexia is giving them so much trouble! Hope that doesnt bother anyone :) -**

* * *

_Chapter 3 – Harry_

The last thing Harry had expected to find once they got back to the burrow was a bunch of exchange students from America.

He, Hermione, and the Weasleys that hadn't apparated home instead used a portkey before walking towards the Weasley residence. They had arrived at noon, greeted by the home filled with the smell of Mrs. Weasley's lunch, when the woman herself ran out of the house and hugged the twins. She was apologizing loudly through her unruly sobs for fighting with them about such a petty thing as their O.W.L.s.

Ginny walked ahead of them into the house, before coming back out and running towards the fourth years that had been watching Mrs. Weasley's and the twin's exchange. "There's a bunch of strangers in the house! They're talking to Bill and Charlie..." She muttered to the three of theme, her voice filled with worry and excitement.

"Strangers? But we usually never get visitors here, except for Harry and Hermione," Ron said, obviously not sharing his sister's excitement.

They hurried into the house, when they walked through the old entrance, Harry didn't even notice the teenager with shoulder-length black hair until he had talked.

"_Santa inferno, _you look just like Rachel, kid!" He said, making all of them jump in surprise since it seemed like he had just appeared behind them. Harry noticed that the stranger was staring straight at Ginny.

"Who's Rachel?" The youngest member of the Weasleys asked, suddenly more apprehensive towards him.

"A good friend of mine, guts of steel, lots of fun at parties. She's American though, not British." He said as Harry recognized a twinge of an Italian accent in his voice.

Hermione cut in to stop the conversation and start a new one, "Wait, what language were you speaking just now? That wasn't any language I know," She said, her love of learning was overpowering her caution, to Harry's despair.

"Ah, right, that was Italian, I'm Italian from my mum's side. Anyway, it's nice to meet you four, my name's Nico Di Angelo. We'll all be staying here until school starts, so we'll be forced to get to know each other anyway," Harry was surprised by how polite Nico sounded, since based on the way he dressed and his body language, he seemed like someone who would come up to you and tell you to turn your pockets inside out.

The Italian walked outside, leaving them to start their search for the other newcomers on their own.

Harry walked first into the kitchen, where he could see a blonde guy with tanned skin and freckles was washing the dishes while talking to Bill. The ongoing conversation was both interesting and not interesting, to say the least.

"At least you have healthy long hair! Nico won't even trim it, much less use proper shampoo for it. If I'm sleeping with him at night, I don't want to have my face against his hair while it feels like a scrub brush," The blonde complained while scrubbing a plate more vigorously than necessary. Harry was silently asking himself what the guy meant when he said he would sleep with Nico.

"Yeah, I can understand that. You should get him some shampoo and conditioner if it annoys you so much though, he's reasonable, so I'm sure he'd understand," Bill was drying dishes absentmindedly while giving tips to the other.

"Yeah, but he might think I'm a bad boyfriend. He'll probably think I'm saying that he's dirty! Which he is... But still! I can't deal with a breakup with Neeks.." Harry could've sworn that he heard Hermione whisper something in Ginny's ear, though he wasn't sure what it was.

"Nico won't break up with you over his stupid hair, Will! You're overthinking this. Just chat with him and suggest for him to wash his hair. I bet he'd be happy to do that, and if he does it once, he probably won't be able to get over how soft it is," Will hadn't seemed to notice that he had finished washing the dishes, since he had been scrubbing the last plate left for most of their conversation. When he finally realized, he handed the very clean plate, turned around with a sigh, then stopped short when he laid eyes on them for the first time.

"OH! Hello! I'm sorry, you probably heard everything, didn't you? Don't tell Nico, he doesn't like telling people that he goes for guys," Despite his exasperated look, Harry had to appreciate the fact that Will greeted them so nicely.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Harry," Will's eyes shone with, to Harry's surprise, not pity or adoration, but respect.

"You're that Harry Potter, right? Sorry about your parents. Some of us know how it feels to lose loved ones unfairly, so don't worry," the American then smiled so sincerely that Harry couldn't help but want to be friends with him, even if he didn't think anyone could actually share his pain.

The others introduced themselves to Will before moving on to the living room, where they found the last two strangers and Charlie, one was a short girl with dark skin and some short, curly, light brown hair. Sitting beside her was a large Asian guy with a military crewcut. He would've been intimidating, but his eyes were radiating with such pure kindness that Harry couldn't bring himself to even be suspicious of his being there.

Charlie spoke to the Asian guy, "So Frank... do you know why you can't change into anything else besides animals? I myself have only met one Metamorphmagus before, but I'm pretty sure that they can do anything, from turning into animals to changing hair colours."

Frank, Harry assumed his name was, shrugged, "I have no idea why I can't do it. I do know that I got it from my mother's side of the family though, and they would also only change into animals, nothing else. Maybe I can't do anything else because so many generations in my family only turned into animals? That's the only reasoning I can find for my inability to do anything else."

The dark girl then spoke up, smiling, "Yeah, changing into animals has become second nature. One time, when we were on a trip to Rome, he bought some Chinese handcuffs because he had never heard of them and was really confused since they weren't actually from China. Anyway, when he tried them on, he had no idea how to get out of it, so he turned into an iguana instead!" She snorted, while Frank was mumbling excuses.

Behind Harry, Ron finally started laughing, all the tension that had built up inside him washing away quickly. The strangers turned to look towards the source of the sound.

"You're the ones who can't apparate, right? I'm Hazel, this is Frank, I'm glad you made it here safely, I've been wanting to meet you," She seemed polite, though her eyes shone like a warrior's, extremely similarly to Sirius' eyes, except that her irises were golden.

"Thanks, though with what happened last night, I still wish we could do more," He heard Hazel day as the girl with bushy brown hair sat on the couch beside Hazel. Seeing her action, Ron, Ginny, and Harry followed her and sat down in the remaining seats left.

"What's a Metamorphmagus?" Harry asked curiously, since that wasn't something they had been taught yet. Hermione was about to speak up to answer his question, when Frank spoke instead.

"It's a type of creature that can change it's shape, colour, and gender. Though for some reason, my family is filled with Metamorphmagi who can only change into animals. I was just asking Charlie about it, though he's never had the chance to ask many things to the only Metamorphmagus he knows," the Asian said, clearly embarrassed that he couldn't go to his full potential.

Ron spoke up, "What's America like? We forgot to ask the others."

Hazel spoke next, "Our school is more like a camp that takes place during the longer muggle holidays, where we're taught Defense against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, and care for magical creatures. It's based as a summer camp because, unlike here, America's Wizarding community is small, so most wizards don't even get wizardry related jobs," she said calmly, if her eyes reminded Harry of Sirius, the way she talked, however; reminded Harry of Lupin's classes from the year before.

Her resemblance to Harry's father's old friends made all of his previous suspicions about them melt away, especially when he saw all the small quirks in their personalities, which reminded him that they were all teenagers, just like him.

* * *

_Ron's POV_

Ron didn't know how to feel about the new people that were eating dinner at his family's dining table. Sure, they had paid his mom for all their meals, and they were actually pretty decent people, but he didn't feel quite so keen on trusting a bunch of strangers, especially the Italian guy.

Nico always acted either as if the situation was dire, or he looked around his shoulder as if expecting to be attacked. Ron had been walking down to the kitchen to get a glass of water, the night before they were supposed to leave for the Hogwarts Express when he heard Nico and Will talking in the living room.

He wasn't usually one to eavesdrop, but for some reason, Ron couldn't help but listen in on what they were saying, as it sounded like someone was crying.

"-as that night when I was ten again... when Annabeth was kidnapped? I remember that manticore attacking Bianca and I... and then the hunters coming in and making her want to leave me alone at the camp. I hated her so much that night, but she had to die just a week later. Then it faded into showing my dad on a throne, telling me just how much better it would've been if I had died instead of Bianca."

The next voice spoke, obviously Will's, since Nico's Italian accent was recognizable as the first person, "Nico, stop saying that. You told me yourself that she didn't blame you, that she wants you to live on normally, so can't you do that for her as her last wish? Did you see anything else in your dream?"

"Yeah, but I don't understand it. I was in a hedge maze, and when I turned a corner, I ran into Riddle. You know who... He was laughing, and bodies were piled around behind him. That's when I woke up.

At that point, Ron turned and went back upstairs and went back to bed, promising himself to talk to Harry about what he heard in the next morning.

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter!**

**Please leave a review so I can improve my writing and fix mistake, or maybe just say what you think of the series. **


	4. The Road to Hogwarts

_Chapter 4 – Hazel_

**Hazel always hated vehicles. **They reminded her too much of when she had gone to Alaska with her mother. The car trip all the way up to Canada, the train ride up to Alaska, and finally, the rowboat that led to the Island that Hazel had successfully destroyed before dying.

They had all gotten up that morning to the sound of Molly stomping around the house, trying to wake everyone up so they'd all be able to eat breakfast and pack before leaving. Thankfully, she had already packed her trunk the night before, so Hazel only needed to change into her day clothes and stuff her pajamas into her trunk to say that she was ready.

That day, the daughter of Pluto pulled on a light blue and silver sun dress which Thalia would approve of. She quietly left the girls' room, only to be intercepted by Will, an uncharacteristically grim expression on his face.

"Will? What's going on with you?" She asked, her eyebrows knitting worriedly.

"Nico had a dream; he's really messed up about it. He saw some pretty serious stuff last night. He told me that he wanted to talk to you about it, since you're his sister and all," Hazel knew almost instantly what Will was referring to and, without warning, darted down the stairs and into the living room, where she bumped into her dark-haired older brother.

"Nico, are you okay? Will told me you had dreams last night," she said, making sure not to talk too loud, as to not catch the Weasleys' attention.

Nico nodded slightly, his eyes somehow darkening more, "It started off as a dream about when Bianca and I first met the others, then it changed to dad... Saying the usual stuff to me. That's not the worst part though. I saw... Him. You know who. He was laughing wildly, and dead people were piled behind him," Hazel froze. The dark lord himself in a dream? That couldn't be a simple nightmare, could it?

She was about to reply when Molly called everyone for breakfast.

"We might need to call Reyna or Rachel for this… get some drachmas ready," she said as they entered the dining room and sat at the table, where bacon and eggs were sitting on their plates, ready to be eaten by the teenagers, "Thank you Molly! I bet it tastes great," Hazel said, hiding away the worry that had been in her voice before.

The demigods all ate in silence as the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione were chattering happily about Hogwarts. Molly has told them that they couldn't tell the other students about the quad-wizard tournament, apparently they wanted to surprise them.

Soon enough, they all got up and brought their trunks and suitcases down to the door, then entered several cars before heading to the train station. That was the first part of Hazel's stomach acting up. The twins, who she was in between of, weren't helping things as they kept showing her a bunch of product ideas for their Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

She stumbled out of the car once they arrived at King's cross, clutching her hands over her mouth to stop herself from throwing up.

"Never.. never again..!" she groaned through her hands, before taking her suitcase and walking inside. Hazel followed the twins towards the platform they were supposed to leave at, but was pleasantly surprised to find that the Platform 9 and ¾ was hidden by a somewhat peculiar use of the mist. Without even being told the Weasleys' instructions, Hazel ran through the brick wall and appeared on the correct platform.

There, she found a scarlet train lined in black. It was old fashioned, though to Hazel, it gave her intense flashbacks to her move to Alaska, and when she, Percy, and Frank were attacked by griffins. Hazel waited patiently for the others to follow, which didn't take long.

Nico came out first out of the demigods, then the twins and Ginny, then Frank, and finally, the other Weasleys and Harry before Will ran through.

"None if you are hurt! That's good to know, I wasn't sure about how safe the wall was," The blonde said with a sigh of relief.

Hazel led the way as they entered the train and went into a nearby compartment. They all sat down, and Hazel noticed Nico frown at his MP3 player, which didn't seem to be working. His new kitten, whom he had named _Anatolio._

"Did it already break? What did Leo do when he made it monster free?" Her brother mumbled as he smacked the music player's screen.

"That's useless, electronics don't work at Hogwarts, or on the train. It says so in _Hogwarts: a History, _honestly, as exchange students, you should've read it," a voice said. When they looked up, Hazel recognize Hermione's bushy brown hair. The girl sat down beside Nico, who had annoyedly shoved his MP3 back in his coat pocket.

They were soon enough joined by Harry and Ron, who sat down opposite of each other. They sat there for a few quiet minutes before the train finally started moving, to Hazel's horror.

_Hermione's POV_

"What's wrong with her?" Hermione asked as she stared at Hazel, who was doubled over and gagging at every small bounce or sway of the train.

"Motion sickness. She's had it ever since she was thirteen. Honestly, I'm surprised she even agreed to come along, considering how bad it gets," Nico said coolly while fiddling with his MP3, even though she had told him that it didn't work. His cat was curled up in his lap comfortably.

Hermione thought for a while before remembering a little something she had learned for fun.

"Hazel, I'm gonna cast a spell on you to make you feel better, so please don't be scared," Hermione said softly. Hazel simply lifted a thumbs up for her as a way of giving her permission. Slowly, Hermione lifted her wand, and recited a spell, "Evanescet_ nauseam!"_

Hazel instantly sat up straight, the colour having come back to her skin, "wow..! I didn't know such a spell existed. Thank you so much, Hermione," She grinned at being able to help out an older student so well.

The two other cats, Crookshanks and Toby, Hazel's cat, were play fighting with each other, rolling on an unoccupied spot on the bench. Frank was chattering with Harry about Metamorphmagi,

"So... you can turn into anything?" Harry asked the Canadian.

"I wish I could, but my family has been using these powers to only turn into animals for so long that I can't do anything other than that. Actually, you're probably going to see in the dorms, but I usually turn into animals in my sleep. Hazel finds it completely hilarious for some reason," Frank said softly.

"That's only if you turn out as a Gryffindor, which I don't think you are. You look and act a lot more like a Hufflepuff," Hermione responded after hearing Frank say that.

Frank had apparently forgotten about the different houses, as he asked what each house was for, and Hermione was pleased to answer, "Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw is for the clever, Hufflepuff is for the loyal, and Slytherin is for the cunning."

Will then spoke up, "Frank would probably be a Hufflepuff... Nico's really brave and cunning, so we'll see about that. Hazel... she's loyal, brave, and cunning... I'm really not sure."

Seeing Will, Hermione thought he was probably brave and clever, so if the odds were against them, they'd all be separated. Hermione felt slightly sad at that thought, but at least the four exchange students were already friends, so house rivalries wouldn't affect them like they affect the first years who were all strangers to each other.

Ron was talking to Will about the Quidditch Cup, and how they got to be in the top box, when the compartment door snapped opened suddenly, revealing Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"You'll have been in there for the first and last time in your life, _Weasley," _Draco sneered in the doorway, his cronies standing behind him.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," Harry then grumbled, the hatred between the two was almost visible through their glares.

"Weasley… what is _that?" _Said Malfoy as he glared at Pigwidgeon's cage, where Ron had draped his dress robes in an attempt to calm the owl down.

Ron reached to push the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick and grabbed hold of them first.

"Look at this!" Malfoy gasped excitedly, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these rags, were you? I mean, they were very fashionable in about _1890"_

"Eat dung Malfoy," said Ron, turning the colour of his dress robes as he grabbed them and hid them. Malfoy howled with laughter.

"So, you gonna enter, Weasley? Gonna try and win a bit of glory to your family name? There's a bit of money involved as well, so you'd be able to afford some decent robes if you want."

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked

"Are you going to enter?" Malfoy repeated himself annoyedly, "I suppose you will Potter, you wouldn't miss a chance to show off would you?"

"Either go away or don't talk at all Malfoy," Hermione snapped, getting sick of the back and forth talk between the boys.

A smile spread across the Slytherin's face, "Don't tell me you don't know? You've got a father and brother at the ministry and you don't even know? My god, my father told me about it _ages _ago!"

Malfoy was about to disappear when, to everyone's surprise, Will spoke, "Well then, from what I can see, you constantly rely on your father to prove your worth, use idiots with muscles to make yourself seem tough, and constantly pick at your enemies' few weaknesses to make yourself look better. I'm sad to say, Malfoy was it? That you seem to suffer with a superiority complex."

Malfoy, and everyone else, was speechless, and to Hermione's surprise, Nico was giggling and snickering behind his hands.

A deep blush appeared on the blonde slytherin's face and he shut the compartment door, leaving with his lackeys.

Nico then erupted into a fit of laughter, the olive tone on his cheeks turning a slight pink, "I..! I can't believe! HahhHah! You used the doctor thing! Like- pfft..! Like when you took care of me! You completely roasted him!"

Hermione was stunned, and from the looks of it, even the other exchange students were too. Then Hazel giggled a bit.

"I guess this is proof that you've fully recovered, huh Nico? I.. I cant believe this is the first time I've herd you laugh."

Hermione was surprised, to say the least. She'd never heard Nico laugh before? They've apparently known each other for almost three years!

"You've never heard him laugh before? That's not possible," Ron said, just as Nico wiped away a tear from his face.

"After my older sister passed away.. let's just say life spiralled downwards after that," Nico said, and Hermione instantly realized that this sister was probably the Bianca that Ron said Will an Nico were talking about.

The train lurched, and Hermione stood up, "We should get our robes on now, the train's gonna arrive at the station soon."

They all took turns in twos to go get changed. When Frank and Will came back from changing wearing different uniforms, Harry spoke up.

"What are you _wearing?" _He asked incredulously.

"We have different uniforms than you guys. You'll get to know why during the feast, don't worry," Frank said with a smile.

Hermione frowned, but didn't say anything about it. The train lurched again before stopping, and they all took out their trunks and slowly got out of the train.

When they reached the self-pulling carriages outside of Hogsmeade station, she heard someone yelp, the Nico speak.

"Calm down Will, they're just thestrals. There aren't any in America so you've never seen them before, but still."

Hermione turned to them, confused, "_Thestrals _were pulling the carriages? That actually makes a lot of sense..! Do all four of you see them? Doesn't that mean you've all seen death?"

The four demigods nodded.

"Right.. we saw Gwen die back during war games at camp.. though she ended up coming back somehow, I guess it counts.." Frank said to Hazel.

"And Will and I got to see some undesirable losses during a certain event.." Nico mumbled, looking at Will. Hermione definitely wasn't going to ask what he meant.

They got into the chariots and made their ways to the castle, to find out exactly what was going on.

**First off, no, Nico can't see the Thestrals because Bianca died, since he didn't actually see her die. It can't be his mother, she didn't die in front of him either. I'm referencing the events of the Battle of The Labyrinth and The Last Olympian. Also, Nico technically met the personification of death, so I think that counts. Thanks Thanatos!**


	5. Castles and Sorting Hats

**Sorry for updating late! Exams are coming up right now so I won't update as often as I'd like on the stories!**

Chapter 5 – Nico

Nico couldn't help but think that Annabeth would definitely be jealous, now that he had seen the huge castle which was acting as their school. It succeeded in being eerie, majestic, and homely all in one. Warm lights were coming from the castle entrance, and they walked towards it as soon as the Thestrals stopped the carriages. Walking through the corridor, they were stopped by an old but strong looking woman, a bit like if Reyna had grown old and stayed _praetor _for the Roman army.

"You four, the new students, please wait out here. I'll escort you after the first years are sorted into their houses." With that, they were separated from Ron, Hermione, and Harry.

Will looked at the woman, smiling sweetly with that smile he would use so often Nico, "Hello, my name's Will Solace. What is your name, Miss?"

She seemed somewhat taken aback by Will's forwardness, but responded anyway, "Minerva McGonagall, I'm the transfiguration teacher and the head of house for Gryffindor. I'm pleased to meet the four of you, though I would've expected more students from your 'school' to arrive for the problem." She said, quiet enough for the students to not hear.

Nico noticed a few younger students, first years, he thought, were arriving much later than the older students, who at that point, were all sitting at their house tables, chatting and waiting for the headmaster to make his speech.

When all the first years arrived, Nico could hear the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, speaking to the older students. There were gasps and some yelling out before the first years were called to the front of the dining hall.

"What's happening? I can't see!" Frank whispered as he leaned forward, trying to look at the first years who would advanced towards the tables. A loud voice could be heard, calling out house names before a new student came down.

Eventually, Dumbledore got up again and spoke once more, this time loud enough for the demigods to hear.

"For the sake of the fourth school's funds and the fact that they're from the United States, the Theoveris school for future aurors sent their best students to spend the year sharing classes with the fourth years. For this to work, they will each have to be sorted into a house. Bring them out!"

The four of them were led out in front of the school, and in front of a stool with a hat sitting upon it. Nico was about to ask what they were supposed to do when his name was called.

"Di Angelo, Nico!"

He walked over and sat on the stool, which was much too small for him, and felt the hat be placed on his head. Soon enough, a voice could be heard in his head, and Nico placed his hands on his temples in surprise.

"_My my, you've lived a hard life, haven't you boy? Lost your mother… your memories… then your sister… your health became horribly unstable. Your just starting to live life again? For you to get back on your feet after such a sad life, you must be.."_

"GRYFFINDOR" Nico flinched when the hat yelled out loud that time, then got up and sat at the table which was cheering loudly. Then he noticed the ghosts and immediately looked down at his feet to avoid eye contact. It would be better for the team if no one knew they were demigods.

Narrator POV

"Levesque, Hazel!" McGonagall called, and the witch demigod stepped forward and sat on the stool, awaiting what would happen.

The hat was placed upon her head, and it started speaking inside her, "_oh yes… you're quite brave, the way you sacrificed yourself to stop that goddess. But your loyalty to your mother when she was going to be punished for the actions of another! No, no… you constantly use your magic to trick people, to get what you want and need. Yes, you'd fit best with…"_

"SLYTHERIN!" Hazel yelped when the hat yelled in her ears, then got up and ran to the table, sitting among her new classmates.

"Hey, are you pure blood or half blood?" Draco Malfoy asked Hazel, a sneer threatening to appear on his face.

Hazel smiled at him, with the sweetest smile she could give him, "My father's a powerful wizard, and my mother was a well known seer back in America. So yes, I'm a pure blood."

His sneer completely disappeared and he looked much kinder all of a sudden. They started speaking to each other on friendly terms as Will's name was called.

"Solace, William!"

Will walked forward and sat down, then the hat was once again, placed on a demigod's head.

"_Another demigod hmm? Yes, I can tell that you have a love of learning. You're brave too, for working such difficult operations on your friends and family. But that intelligence overpowers it all."_

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table adorned in blue started making a racket as they cheered for the newest member of their house. Will sat down beside a young Asian girl, who introduced herself as being called Cho Chang.

"Zhang, Frank!"

The tallest and oldest demigod sat on the stool, which creaked slightly under his weight. The hat was placed upon his head and started speaking inside his mind.

"_Yes yes… you're brave for being able to live everyday knowing that you would die if a measly stick burned up but… you'd rather that stick burn up than your friends, wouldn't you? Right, of course you're.."_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Cheering roared from the yellow table, and all the demigods realized that they'd be completely separated during meals and in their common rooms.

Frank sat at his table and shook hands with a handsome young man with black hair called Cedric Diggory.

Back at the Gryffindor table, Harry was in complete awe.

Nico's POV

"You told us that you were exchange students! That those robes were for us to know that! Why didn't you say that you're here for the tournament?" Harry asked Nico, who was shrinking away at the slightest exclamation from the young man in front of him.

"Molly asked us to keep it a secret from you guys. She wanted to surprise you with the news of the tournament, and we would've ruined the surprise if we told you." He said quietly, sure that his facial expression was telling Harry that he was a bit too close and a bit to loud, since the boy shrugged and edged away from Nico.

"Sorry.. I got a bit passionate there.." he mumbled. Nico simply nodded and went back to eating the food sitting on the table before him.

He couldn't help but feel sad that Hazel and Will were both in different houses than him. Frank too! Nico really liked them all and couldn't see himself be far from them so often. Then again, they just had different rooms and ate at different tables, so maybe it wasn't too bad.

After eating, everybody stood up and were escorted to the common rooms by prefects. The Gryffindor common room had a portrait of a fat woman, who gleefully asked for the password.

"The password is BALDERDASH!"

The prefect called as the portrait swung open, revealing a large circular room with plenty of comfortable looking couches and tables. Two staircases led high up to what Nico guessed were the dormitories.

Everyone started immediately milling around; the Weasley twins were trying to figure out how to make themselves old enough to participate in the tournament.

Nico, being socially awkward towards strangers, simply walked up the left stairway, hoping he'd arrive at the correct bedroom. Just as he'd hoped, when he entered the room, there were six four-poster beds, three against each of the longer walls, inside the room. He sat down at the bed where his bag had been placed and opened Anatolio's cage. The black kitten stepped out and hopped onto Nico's legs, curling herself up in his lap as he pulled out a book written in Italian and started reading a story.

Will's POV

The first surprise that met Will in the Ravenclaw common room was the fact that they actually had books written in Greek, five of which were books on medicine and healing spells.

Curious as ever about the Wizarding world, he took all five books and started reading the one titled "_Simple Healing Spells and Techniques for Future Healers"._

It showed the basics of healing magic with wands and, deciding that no one else would be taking books written in Greek, he lugged all five textbooks to his dormitory.

The room was simple; there were six comfortable beds, each with a wooden desk and chair beside it. Will found the bed with his own trunk placed on the covers and dunked his borrowed books onto the desk before sitting atop the chair.

It took Will a great deal of arguing with himself before he finally convinced himself to write down little notes and tips in Ancient Greek inside the book, just in case another demigod came across it and was looking for tips on certain spells or remedies. He would greet his new roommates as they entered and each started to either sleep, read, or study like him.

Will only went to bed after finishing placing notes throughout half of the large textbook on healing magic. He went to sleep with his mind full of thoughts on the wellbeing of his friends back at camp, how Nico was holding up, and about the new spells he had memorized that night.

**The ending was a bit filler, I know, but I couldn't really think of what to add for the night of the sorting, so that's all.**

**The next chapter might also come out a little late! Sorry in advance.**


	6. UPDATE

_**UPDATE**_

_**It's pretty obvious that I haven't updated this story in a long time, and I apologize for that.**_

_**I really do love this story though, so I will be completely revising all the chapters. They'll come out longer, more detailed, and everyone will be more in character. I will also be replacing Will with another character.**_

_**That decision is made because I fell out of love with Solangelo, despite it being my OTP under a year ago. Anyway, try and guess who will be joining the Hades kids and Frank for the revised story!**_

_**I'll update all the chapters at the same time in the near future, so be prepared for when that happens!**_


End file.
